Secret Brother
by Ruzumavi
Summary: Naruto kekasih Hinata. Melakukan permainan mengorbankan Hinata demi mendapatkan kakaknya kembali. Semua tentang kakaknya adalah Rahasia. dibikin saat stress jd harap dimaklumi. Bad Summary. Isi ambigu. Rate M for reason. think again before you read this fic. Rape, explisit and BDSM maybe. under 17 get back! i warned you :D


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Secret Brother © Ruzumavi**

**Tidak diperuntukkan untuk anak dibawah 17 tahun**

**Rate M for Reason**

**Genre : Supernatural, a lil bit Romance**

**Sekali lagi diperingatkan! Bukan untuk anak kecil. 18 tahun keatas silahkan lanjut. Sisanya tanggung dosa sendiri. XD**

**Ingat, saya sudah memperingatkan, dan tolong gunakan otak anda yg suci sebelum nyebur kesini!**

**Warning! Rape maybe, Eksplisit Content, BDSM maybe.**

**Saya terbuka dengan saran dan kritik. Review or Flame? Silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda.**

**Dont like? Up to you! XP**

.

.

"Main?" Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya lurus menatap dua bola mata sebiru lautan didepannya.

Sosok bermata biru itu tersenyum, jahil.

"Ta-tapi... Bukan permainan aneh kan, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata lagi, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap curiga pada kekasihnya itu.

Sekali lagi, sosok bermata biru bernama Naruto itu hanya tersenyum.

"Uhhmmm... Hanya kita berdua kan, Naruto-kun?" Hinata kembali melempar tanya.

Dan sosok Naruto mengangguk sambil menyentuh bibir gadis bermata lavender didepannya itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ya, Hinata-chan. Hanya kita berdua." Sahutnya lembut sambil mengubah senyum jahilnya menjadi senyum yang tak bisa diartikan oleh Hinata.

.

.

"Ahhhh~"

Suara menyerupai desah seorang gadis itu menggema disebuah rumah besar yang nampak gelap tersebut. Hampir diseluruh bagian rumah itu tak ada alat penerangan satupun yang membantu indera penglihatan untuk melihat dengan jelas.

"Aaaahhh..."

Suara itu semakin jelas terdengar dari sebuah kamar di rumah itu yang satu-satunya nampak terang karena cahaya dari beberapa lilin yang menyala di sana.

"Sebentar lagi, Hinata-chan..." sosok lelaki berambut kuning menyala bernama Naruto itu berucap sambil menulis sesuatu dikertas. Tatapan kedua bola mata birunya tertuju lurus kearah sosok gadis yang terbaring di atas meja tak jauh dari tempatnya menulis. Gadis bermata lavender yang kedua kaki dan tangannya terikat diempat sisi meja tersebut. Dengan pakaian yang masih lengkap namun ada beberapa bagian yang sengaja disobek, memperlihatkan dada besar dan mulus gadis itu dan rok biru mudanya yang tersingkap dan menampakkan celana dalam jingga miliknya yang nampak basah, entah karena apa. Namun nampak sesuatu yang bergetar dari balik celana dalam gadis itu.

Kedua mata biru itu nampak menajam. Beberapa benda seperti tentakel muncul dari dinding ruangan itu. Berjalan merayap dan semakin mendekat ketubuh Hinata yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya karena terus menggeliat, sepertinya benda dibalik celana dalamnya itu membuatnya menggila.

"Akhirnya muncul..." gumam Naruto pelan.

Diperhatikannya tentakel yang mulai merayapi tubuh Hinata. 2 tentakel yang langsung memilin dada Hinata, 2 tentakel yang mulai melilit kaki Hinata, dan 2 tentakel lain yang mulai masuk kebalik celana dalam Hinata.

"Anghhh.. Angghhh... Na—"

Tubuh Hinata semakin menggeliat tak karuan. Nampak gerakan yang cepat dibalik celana dalamnya, suatu benda jatuh kelantai.

"Ah..." Naruto menatap benda yang adalah vibrator itu, "Dasar hachibi bodoh." Umpatnya.

"Engghhh... AAAAHHHHH~"

Desahan panjang yang lebih mirip teriakan itu menggema diseluruh ruangan itu. gerakan dari tentakel dibalik celana dalam Hinata itu sepertinya bertanggung jawab atas hal tersebut.

Naruto memperhatikan sambil meremas selangkangannya.

"Bersabarlah... sebentar lagi..." gumamnya sambil melanjutkan tulisan aneh yang masih ditulisnya.

"Na—Naru..." Hinata menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Buah dadanya semakin memerah seiring dengan menguatnya pilinan dari tentakel aneh yang melilitnya. Pinggang Hinata semakin bergerak tak karuan mengikuti gerakan tentakel yang sudah mengaduk-aduk dua lubang miliknya. Rasanya sakit, tapi sungguh nikmat.

Cairan putih keluar dengan deras membuat celana dalam jingga yang dikenakan Hinata semakin basah. Namun kocokan dari tentakel itu tak juga nampak melemah. Hinata sudah tak mampu menggeliat. Tenaganya habis.

.

.

30 menit sebelumnya.

"Kenapa semua lampunya dimatikan, Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya sambil merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, "untuk permainan kita" sahutnya singkat.

Hinata menatap pemuda tampan disampingnya itu, "bisa kau beritahu aku, kita sebenarnya akan memainkan apa?" tanyanya semakin penasaran. Sejak Naruto bilang akan bermain, dia tak pernah mengatakan apa permainan yang akan mereka mainkan.

"Kau akan menyukainya," Naruto mencium bibir Hinata lembut.

"Enghhh..." Hinata diam dan menikmati ciuman Naruto sambil terus berjalan. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai disebuah kamar yang satu-satunya memiliki cahaya didalamnya.

Naruto membuka pintu kamar itu san menggenggam tangan Hinata kuat.

"I—ini..." Hinata terdiam.

Ruangan itu lumayan besar. Dindingnya yang bercat hitam nampak sedikit berkilat terkena cahaya lilin. Namun ada beberapa bagian dari tempat itu yang membuat Hinata diam.

"Kenapa?" Naruto menangkap raut cemas dimata lavender kekasihnya itu.

Hinata diam dan menunjuk kearah sebuah meja besar dengan beberapa tali diatasnya. Sebuah meja kecil berada didekat meja besar itu.

Naruto tersenyum, "di situlah permainan kita akan dimulai." Ucapnya sambil memeluk Hinata kuat.

"Mak—maksudmu, Naruto-kun?" Hinata menatap mulai gemetar.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya dan menuntun Hinata untuk duduk di atas meja tersebut. diambilnya tali yang ada disana dan mulai mengikatkannya kekedua tangan dan kaki Hinata.

"Na—Naruto-kun? Kau tidak bermaksud untuk bermain S&M kan?" tanya Hinata, bingung antara melawan atau menerima tindakan Naruto yang mulai membaringkannya dan mengikat ujung tali tadi pada empat sisi meja tersebut.

"Kita harus mempersiapkan permainannya terlebih dahulu," Naruto berucap lembut sambil mengambil sesuatu dari meja kecil yang ada disana. Sebuah belati dengan gagang perak.

"Na—Naruto-kun? Ka-kau mau apa?" Hinata mulai takut. Apa kekasihnya akan membunuhnya?

Naruto terkekeh mendapati reaksi Hinata. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, sayang." Ucap Naruto sambil menjilat bibir Hinata yang gemetar. Belati tajam itu mulai digerakkannya merobek baju sekaligus bra yang dikenakan Hinata.

"Na—Naruto-kun!"

Naruto tak mendengarkan panggilan Hinata. Dengan santai, Naruto kembali menyobek rok biru muda yang dikenakan Hinata dengan belati peraknya. Kedua lavender Hinata memerah menahan tangis.

Ada apa dengan Naruto-kun yang dikenalnya? Kemana sosok lembut yang selalu memperlakukannya bak seorang putri?

"Aku hanya ingin kita bermain, bersama dengan kakakku." Sambung Naruto pelan sambil berjalan ke meja kecil dan kembali mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja tersebut.

"A—apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun? Kau tidak pernah cerita punya seorang kakak." Tanya Hinata tak mengerti. Naruto memang benar-benar tak pernah bercerita kalau dia punya seorang kakak.

Sebuah benda kecil bundar dan panjang sudah ada digenggaman tangan Naruto. Sebuah vibrator yang dengan santai Naruto sisipkan kedalam selangkangan Hinata yang masih tertutup celana dalam jingga.

"Ngghhh.." Hinata menggeliat.

"Kau akan segera bertemu dengannya," Naruto tersenyum kearah Hinata.

.

.

Dan begitulah kenapa Hinata kini berakhir diatas meja. Wajahnya semakin dan semakin memerah menerima perlakuan dari tentakel-tenatakel yang nampak tak akan berhenti untuk menggerayangi tubuhnya. Sedangkan Naruto masih berkonsentrasi dengan sesuatu yang ditulisnya.

"Aaahhh.. Ngggaaahhh... Ahhhsss..."

Naruto menatap Hinata yang dipenuhi keringat dan mulai menggeliat tak karuan kembali. Sungguh pemandangan yang tak bisa dilewatkan.

"Selesai!" ucap Naruto bersemangat sambil mengiris jarinya dan meneteskan darah yang keluar dari luka kecil itu keatas kertas yang selesai dia tulisi.

Asap putih mulai keluar dari kertas itu. Diikuti dengan tentakel-tentakel yang mulai menjauh dan melepaskan siksaan seksual pada Hinata. Gadis bermata lavender itu menarik nafas dalam. Tatapannya yang nanar mengarah kearah Naruto dan asap putih yang semakin tebal itu.

"_Come here, and never ever try to go from my hands again_!" seru Naruto nyaring. Hinata menahan nafasnya beberapa saat ketika sesuatu mulai terbentuk dari kepulan asap itu.

Sebuah kaki panjang dan berwarna tan yang keluar dari kepulan asap tersebut. Diikuti dengan kaki selanjutnya dan tubuh kekar yang tak terbalut apapun. Kedua bola mata lavender Hinata membulat saat menangkap rupa pemuda yang muncul dari asap itu dengan mata lavendernya.

"Na—hh.. Nahrutohh-kun..."

"Kyuubi!" Naruto berlari kearah sosok itu dan memeluknya erat. Sosok itu hanya diam namun tersenyum.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Naruto." Ucap sosok yang menyerupai Naruto itu lembut. Sungguh, kedua pemuda itu nampak serupa. Kecuali bola mata mereka. Naruto dengan bola mata memabukkan sebiru lautan, sedangkan Kyuubi dengan bola mata menghipnotis semerah darah.

"Kau mendapatkan sesembahan yang sempurna." Ucap Kyuubi lagi sambil berjalan kearah Hinata yang masih terikat.

Naruto mengikuti kakaknya itu, "Ya. Dia wanita sempurna bukan, Kyuubi?" pamer Naruto sambil menyeka keringat dikening Hinata. Gadis itu hanya terengah sambil menatap dua sosok pemuda bak malaikat itu yang berdiri didekatnya.

"Ini untukku?" tanya Kyuubi lagi. Sebelah tangannya menyentu leher Hinata dan turun hingga kedada besar gadis itu yang masih kemerahan akibat lilitan tentakel tadi.

"Engghhh.." Hinata merespon sentuhan lembut itu. Sungguh jemari yang hangat.

"Kyuubi.." naruto memanggil pemuda bermata merah itu, "Ini bukan untukmu." Lanjutnya.

Hinata tersentak kemudian tersenyum. Kyuubi menatap wajah Hinata kemudian beralih ke Naruto.

"Dia bukan untukmu, tapi untuk kita." Ucap Naruto lagi sambil menjilat bibir Hinata kembali.

Apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan? Hinata menatap Naruto meminta penjelasan.

"Na—Naruto..." Hinata menerima pagutan hangat dari bibir Naruto yang tak mengindahkan tatapan ingin penjelasan dari Hinata tersebut.

"Ah.. Aku mengerti." Kyuubi menjilat leher Hinata lembut. Tangan kanan pemuda itu mengelus bagian perut Hinata dengan sangat lembut. Membuat Hinata menggeliat mendapat sentuhan itu.

"Tapi tidak sekarang, Kyuubi." Naruto kembali berucap setelah melepaskan pagutannya pada Hinata. Air liur nampak menetes dari sudut bibir merahnya.

"Aku mengerti." Kyuubi melepaskan ikatan pada kaki Hinata. "Lagipula aku masih perlu istirahat selama satu hari sebelum bisa menikmati gadis ini." Lanjutnya.

"Begitupula aku." Sahut Naruto.

Hinata hanya diam dengan wajah yang semakin merah. Dia sudah membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua pemuda tampan ini padanya esok hari. Namun itu tidak membuatnya takut, tapi semakin terangsang. Disentuh oleh Naruto yang sangat dicintainya dan pemuda lain serupa Naruto yang memiliki jemari super hangat itu.

Hinata tertidur.

.

.

"Ungghhh..."

"Dia sudah bangun."

"Ah! Ayo!"

Pelukan hangat terasa disekujur tubuh Hinata. Degup jantung dua orang terasa dikedua lengan Hinata. Perlahan gadis itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"_Ohayou, Hime_." Ucap Naruto dan Kyuubi bersamaan. Sebuah ciuman diberikan kedua pemuda itu kepipi Hinata.

"A—" wajah Hinata kini nampak seperti buah tomat.

"Bisa kita lakukan sekarang, Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto memukul lengan kakaknya itu pelan, "Hinata-chan belum makan, _Aniki_!"

"Ah!" Kyuubi menatap Naruto dalam dengan mata merahnya, "tumben kau memanggilku seperti itu?"

Naruto merengut, "untuk hari ini. Karena ini hari pertama kau kembali di sini."

.

.

"Semua sudah siap, Kyuubi?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil sebuah lotion.

"Selesai!" Kyuubi mengambil lotion ditangan Naruto.

"Wow! Kau memang hebat soal beginian!" ucap Naruto kagum.

"Tentu saja, aku ahlinya."

"Emmmhh.. ehhmmmnnn..."

Naruto dan Kyuubi memandang kearah asal suara. Hinata yang kini mulutnya tengah terikat dengan sebuah gag ball mulai menggeliat-geliat. Tak ada sehelai benangpun ditubuh gadis itu, kecuali sebuah bikini dengan tali yang hanya menutupi puting dadanya.Kedua tangan dan kaki gadis itu terikat menjadi satu dan kini dia sedang dalam posisi menungging dengan pantat tepat menghadap Kyuubi. Wajah gadis itu sungguh merah, entah karena malu atau karena nafsunya yang mulai menghinggapi tubuhnya. Cairan putih mulai keluar dari selangkangannya yang tak tertutup apapun.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto. Disongakkannya wajah Hinata menghadap kearahnya.

"Ngghhh... emmmhhhnnn..." Hinata menggumam dibalik gag ball yang menyumpal mulutnya.

"Ahahaha.. kau pasti akan menikmati ini, gadis manis." Ucap Kyuubi sambil mulai memasukkan dua jarinya kelubang dubur Hinata setelah sebelumnya melumasi lubang itu dengan lotion yang dibawa Naruto tadi.

"Aahhhhgggg..." air liur mulai keluar dari gag ball dimulut Hinata.

"Wow..." Naruto terpana menatap Hinata yang seperti itu.

"Benarkan? Sudah ku duga kau pasti menyukainya, Hinata." ucap Kyuubi sambil mulai mengocok lubang dubur Hinata dengan dua jarinya.

"Boleh aku bermain dengan lubang yang ini, Kyuubi?" tanya Naruto pada Kyuubi. Kyuubi menatap adiknya itu sinis.

"Apa kau perlu meminta izinku, Naruto?" ucap Kyuubi sambil memasukkan jari ketiganya dilubang dubur Hinata dan mengocoknya semakin cepat. Sebelah tangan Kyuubi memegang pinggang Hinata agar tidak terjatuh.

"Hanya basa-basi." Sahut Naruto. Dengan santai dimasukkannya tiga jari sekaligus kelubang diselangkangan Hinata tanpa terlebih dahulu mengoles lotion dijemarinya. Namun itu memang tidak perlu, tanpa itupun lubang Hinata sudah sangat basah.

"Enggghhhh.." Hinata mulai menggeliat semakin liar saat dua lubangnya dikocok oleh dua adik kakak itu. Buah dadanya yang terikat dengan tali pada bagian dasarnya bergoyang tak menentu mengiringi goyangan tubuhnya.

"Semakin cepat, Naruto!" Kyuubi menyemangati Naruto. Gerakan kedua jemari pemuda itu semakin dan semakin cepat. Membuat bola mata Hinata berputar tak tentu arah karena dilanda nikmat tiada tara.

"Lebih cepat, Kyuubi!" balas Naruto menyemangati kakaknya itu.

"Engghhhhhhhhhhhssssss..." Air liur Hinata menetes semakin banyak. Tak lama kemudian tubuhnya mengejang. Naruto dan Kyuubi dapat merasakan jemari mereka yang dijepit oleh dua lubang milik Hinata tersebut. Dan cairan hangat berlendir pun melumuri jemari Naruto hingga menetes keatas meja kerja Naruto dimana mereka mengerjai Hinata saat ini.

"Nghhhh.. nghhhh..." desah nafas Hinata terdengar menggairahkan. Posisinya yang masih menungging diatas meja dengan keringat dan cairan berlendir yang menetes dari tubuh dan selangkangannya sunggguh pemandangan yang sangat erotis.

Kyuubi memeluk tubuh Hinata dari belakang dan meremas dada gadis itu kuat. Dipilinnya puting Hinata dengan keras dibalik bra mini yang menutupinya.

"Kau memerlukan ini, Kyuubi?" tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan dua buah _nipple clamp_ pada Kyuubi yang langsung menyambutnya.

"Nghhhh... nghhh.." Hinata menggeleng-geleng.

"Ini nikmat, sayang." Ucap Kyuubi sambil menjepitkan jepitan tersebut dikedua puting Hinata.

"Nggghhhhh..." Hinata melenguh panjang dan mendongakkan kepalanya atas rasa sakit namun penuh kenikmatan tersebut. Disaat bersamaan, Naruto menangkap dagu gadis itu dan memegangnya. Ditatapnya mata lavender Hinata dalam. Kemudian dilepaskannya gag ball yang ada dimulut Hinata.

Kyuubi menatap apa yang dilakukan Naruto sambil terus meremas sebelah dada Hinata dan memainkan jarinya dilubang dubur Hinata.

"Aku ingin mendengar desahannya yang indah." Naruto menjilat sisa air liur yang menetes disudut mulut Hinata. Kemudian memagut bibir mungil Hinata, mengumpulkan semua air liur Hinata dalam mulutnya lalu memaksa Hinata menelan air liur itu kembali melalui ciumannya.

"Fuaaahhh... Ah ah ah..." Hinata terengah. Ciuman Naruto tadi sungguh menggairahkan, ditambah dengan permainan jemari Kyuubi didada dan lubang duburnya.

"Angkat dia, Kyuubi." Perintah Naruto pada kakaknya. Kyuubi menurut dan mengangkat tubuh Hinata, namun masih dengan jemari yang ada didalam lubang dubur Hinata. bahkan sekarang empat jari Kyuubi sudah masuk kedalam lubang dubur itu saat menopang tubuh Hinata dan membawanya keranjang besar dikamar sebelah ruang kerja Naruto.

Hinata mendesah terus menerus merasakan jemari Kyuubi yang memasuki tubuhnya semakin dalam melalui duburnya.

"Angghhh!" Hinata tersentak saat jemari Kyuubi dengan tiba-tiba keluar dari duburnya disertai dengan tubuhnya yang dilemparkan keatas ranjang.

"Kau punya banyak mainan kan, Naruto?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil mendekat kearah wajah Hinata. Dipaksanya Hinata untuk menjilat jemari tangannya, Hinata menurut.

"Ah, ya. Aku punya banyak." Naruto berjalan kearah lemari dan mengeluarkan berbagai macam dildo, vibrator, _anal beads_ dan sebagainya dari sana. Hinata tak bisa berkata apapun.

Hinata tak mengerti. Padahal ini sudah masuk kategori kekerasan seksual, tapi... Tapi dia menyukainya. Menyukai rasa sakit dari kegiatan seks ini.

Naruto meletakkan semua peralatan seks itu disamping tubuh Hinata yang terikat. Kemudian Naruto beralih kemeja dan mengambill belati perak disana.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Aku tak suka melihat tubuhnya terikat." Sahut Naruto dan memotong tali yang mengikat tubuh Hinata.

"Anggghhh..." Hinata mendesah panjang saat ikatan dikaki dan tangannya terlepas. Dada besarnya naik turun seirama tarikan nafasnya.

Naruto menyentuh dada itu lembut, lalu menekannya keras. Merasakan kekenyalan dada tersebut ditelapak tangannya.

"Ahhhhhhh..." Hinata mendesah panjang saat tiba-tiba Kyuubi mengangkat kedua kakinya dan memasukkan _anal beads_ kedalam lubang duburnya.

Dengan santai Kyuubi menarik keluar manik-manik tersebut, memasukkannya dan mengeluarkannya. Membuat Hinata menggerakkan pantatnya mengikuti gerakan manik tersebut.

Sedangkan Naruto yang sudah tak tahan melihat Hinata menggeliat tak karuan dengan tubuh penuh keringat akhirnnya melepaskan celana panjang yang sedari tadi dipakainya. Setelah bagian bawah tubuhnya tak tertutup apapun, Naruto mendekatkan penis miliknya kemulut Hinata yang dengan segera membuka mulutnya dan mengulum milik Naruto kuat. Menyedot dan menggigit kecil penis besar Naruto dengan penuh nafsu. Membuat Naruto menutup dan membuka matanya menikmati kuluman mulut Hinata di penisnya.

Kyuubi menatap wajah Naruto yang penuh kenikmatan dengan wajah bersemu. Ya, Kyuubi tak hanya tertarik dengan tubuh Hinata yang membuatnya menikmati permainan ini, tapi dia juga menyukai tubuh dan wajah Naruto saat menaiki tangga kenikmatan seksualnya.

Dengan cepat, Kyuubi mengambil sebuah vibrator besar dan menyalakannya pada posisi hard. Kemudian dengan cepat pula memasukkan benda besar itu kedalam lubang selangkangan Hinata. Membuat Hinata yang sedang mengulum penis Naruto menjadi tersedak.

"Ah—uhuk!"

Dan lagi, dengan cepat Kyuubi menggantikan posisi Hinata untuk mengulum penis Naruto dan menghisapkan dengan penuh nafsu. Membuat Naruto semakin merasakan cairan sperma akan segera keluar dari senjata kebanggaannya itu. Namun saat akan mencapai puncaknya, dengan cepat Kyuubi memasang _cock ring_ dipenis Naruto.

"Akh—!" Naruto tersentak karena puncak kenikmatannya terganggu.

"Aku belum, dan kau tidak boleh mendahului ku." Ucap Kyuubi sambil mengeluarkan manik didalam dubur Hinata dan menggantinya dengan penis besar miliknya.

"Akkh—Ahhhhhhhhh..." Hinata kembali mendesah menikmati penis besar Kyuubi yang masuk kedalam lubang duburnya. Gerakan maju mundur yang cepat dari Kyuubi ditambah dengan vibrator berkecepatan maksimal diselangkangannya membuat Hinata menggeliat tak karuan.

Naruto menatap Kyuubi dalam, kemudian dia mendudukkan dirinya diatas perut Hinata dan melonggarkan sedikit _coock ring_ dipenisnya. Kemudian diraihnya dua buah dada Hinata yang bergerak tak karuan dan mengapitkan penisnya diantara dua buah dada besar milik Hinata tersebut.

Semakin cepat dan semakin cepat.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Kyuubi mulai meracau.

"Unghhh~ Ahhh..." Naruto mengapit dada Hinata semakin kuat untuk mencengkeram penisnya.

"Anggghhhh... Ahhhh..." dan Hinata membatu Naruto dengan meremas pantat Naruto yang ada diatas tubuhnya.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Gerakan Kyuubi semakin cepat hingga menimbulkan bunyi decak didubur Hinata. Cengkeraman tang Kyuubi dipinggang Hinata yang mengatur tempo dengan menarik ulur sesuai gerakan penisnya didalam dubur Hinata membuat Hinata hampir tak mampu bertahan.

"Anggghhhh..." Naruto semakin mendekati puncaknya yang masih tertahan dengan benda yang mengikat penisnya.

Sedangkan Hinata semakin menggila dengan posisinya saat ini. Semakin cepat liuk tubuh Hinata mengikuti gerakan didalam duburnya dan dadanya yang semakin terjepit oleh tangan Naruto serta vibrator yang menggila diselangkangannya.

"Aaaaaaaaa—Akkkkhhhhhhh~" Dan cairan putih pun meleber keluar dari selangkangannya melumuri vibrator tersebut.

Kyuubi semakin mempercepat gerakannya begitupula dengan Naruto.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh~" desahan panjang Kyuubi mengiringi sampainya dia kepuncak kenikmatan dilubang dubur Hinata yang mencengkeram semakin kuat setelah Hinata baru saja mengalami orgasme.

Sedangkan Naruto masih bertahan dengan dada Hinata. Setelah Kyuubi mengeluarkan penisnya dari dubur Hinata, Naruto mengeluarkan vibrator diselangkanngan Hinata dan melepaskan _cock ring_ dipenisnya. Kemudian dengan cepat dimasukkannya penisnya kelubang diselangkangan Hinata dan dengan gerakan yang sungguh cepat Naruto mengocok isi selangkangan Hinata.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Nar! Ru! To! AAAAAHHHHHH~" dan sekali lagi dengan tempo yang begitu cepat Hinata mencapai orgasme.

"Gaaaaahhhhh~" diiringi dengan Naruto yang menyemburkan cairan sperma miliknya diselangkangan Hinata.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." Hinata tersengal setelah mencapai puncak nafsunya berkali-kali.

"Anggghhh..." Setelah melepaskan penisnya dari lubang diselangkangan Hinata, dengan cepat Naruto meletakkan mulutnya didepan lubang Hinata.

Slluurrrppp.

Naruto menghisap sperma yang ada diselangkangan Hinata sebanyak yang dia bisa. Membuat Hinata memejamkan matanya karena nikmat yang tak terkira. Setelah dirasa Naruto mulutnya penuh dengan sperma miliknya sendiri, dia segera memasukkan sperma tersebut kemulut Hinata dengan menciumnya. Memaksa Hinata menikmati cairan cinta pemberiannya.

"Fuuuaaahhhh..." Hinata bernafas lega saat Naruto melepaskan ciumannya. Cairan putih dari sperma milik Naruto mengalir dari sudut bibir gadis itu.

Naruto menjilatnya, "Kau sungguh mempesona Hinata."

Kyuubi memeluk tubuh Hinata dari samping, melepas jepitan diputing gadis itu kemudian meremas dada yang kemerahan itu lembut. "Aku senang aku bisa kembali kedunia ini."

Naruto menatap kakaknya itu dalam, "Tentu saja, Kyuubi. Kau yang terlalu bodoh mengikuti ayah dan ibu kesana."

Kyuubi terkekeh, "heh.. Aku tahu itu, adik bodoh."

Dan Hinata hanya bisa mendengarkan percakapan kakak adik itu. Walau dia sangat ingin bertanya siapa sebenarnya Kyuubi, namun kekuatan yang dimilikinya sudah habis. Gadis bermata lavender itupun tertidur dengan kehangatan dari dua pemuda berwajah serupa yang memeluk dan menyentuh tubuhnya lembut.

.

.

Menikmati seks dengan mereka takkan pernah membuatku bosan.

.

.


End file.
